Saffron City
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = Defend Meowth from Sabrina and Mewtwo! |enemies = |prev = Route 12 |next = Saffron Dojo }} Saffron City is where its Gym Leader, Sabrina, resides. Description You, Joey, and Snorlax (with Maruto) enter Saffron City to find a ghost protection wall in the way. A Haunter grabs Joey and takes him away somewhere. Meowth enters the scene and tells the ghost Pokemon to let you through. Snorlax leaves to get his promised snacks as Meowth introduces himself as the human to Pokemon translator in the war against Mewthree. You and Meowth take Maruto to the place where a doctor lives, where "Maruto" reveals "himself" to be Sabrina, who is going to take over the city. She reveals that she has Mewtwo, who is now on the enemy's side. Layout Waves: 7 Spots: 12 Defending: Meowth Bosses Strategy Move Suggestions Good moves are: Roar and Whirlwind, Crunch, Bite, Bug Buzz and any rock moves There are a few Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam, Gastly and Haunter, Slowbro, Venomoth, and Mr. Mime in the level. Everything in this level has a weakness to ghost and dark type moves except Venomoth. You may want to bring a Pokemon with moves specifically to defeat these foes. Charizard's or Victini 's Inferno works well. Gengar with Dark Pulse (don't use Shadow Ball, it takes too much time to recharge) is especially helpful; just remember to keep it away from Alakazam's Psycho Cut. If you want more power, a Pokémon with Helping Hand will do fine. It is also usuggested to have a pokemon with Perish Song. The Ghost types all use Destiny Bond, but you can simply Roar or Whirlwind them off the stage, and they won't come back. DO NOT ATTACK THEM! You will most likely lose a Pokemon doing so, if they are level 65 or lower. They are faster than most of the other Pokemon in this level, so if you change the attack priority to fastest, your Pokemon will be much more likely to target them so use this to your advantage with the Roar/Whirlwind tactic. Another option is to use a high-level Raichu for the first few waves, as it's fast enough to nail the Gastly with Thunderbolt before they can use Destiny Bond, or any Pokemon of sufficient level with Bulldoze, as it deals damage much earlier in the attack animation than most other moves. When it comes to the Kadabra, it might be handy to use a powerful pokemon's Brick Break attack before the Dark/Ghost move(s). The real challenge is the Mewtwo at the end of the level. His defense isn't that great but it uses a powerful Psychic attack, so have your Potions ready, you can also take him out with Perish Song if the pokemon that uses it is over level 65. A Full Strategy The best strategy you can use is to at first use a flying type with an offensive move and whirlwind and defeat the 2 Abras with offense and use whirlwind to Gastly. After that, move it to a space far from Meowth and bring out a pokemon with crunch/dark pulse and bite and another roar (blastoise, arcanine and gyarados may do) and defeat the Kadabra and remove the one using offensive moves and leave the pokemon with roar and once gastly is gone, bring them back for Alakazam. After beating 2 Alakazams, put the two at the bottom and leave the pokemon with roar and use an ofensive attack for Mewtwo. Remember the flying type? leave it alone when haunter comes and bring pokemons back for the others. Once Mr. Mimes are defeated, focus on Mewtwo. Let some pokemons (foes) bring Meowth to the bottom and use the roar and whirlwind later on when Mewtwo has Meowth and let your pokemons defeat Mewtwo. An very good method is to bring the following high-leveled pokemon: a pokemon that knows Bulldoze, a pokemon that knows Flame Burst, a pokemon that knows Discharge, a pokemon that knows Roar, a pokemon that knows Dark Pulse, and a pokemon that knows Helping Hand. For this level, I used Golem, Charizard, Pikachu, Venusaur, Gengar, and Jolteon. This arrangement gives you up to 2 anti-Slowbro pokemon, extra attack power thanks to Helping Hand, and more time to defeat the Alakazams, Kadabras, Mr. Mimes, Slowbros AND Mewtwo due to Roar. When you start, you should arrange them like this, in order of left to right, top to bottom: (Excuse the crudeness of this, but you should understand where the pokemon need to go.) Golem Gengar/Venusaur [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Venusaur/Gengar [ ] Jolteon [ ] Charizard/Pikachu Pikachu/Charizard Now that you know where they go, here are the only hard parts of this strategy: the Alakazams, the Venomoths, the Slowbros, the Mr. Mimes and Mewtwo. If your Golem or your Charizard takes too much damage and faints, then the whole plan will fail. Reserve 3 potions for Golem, and 1 for Charizard. Now the Mr. Mimes are fast and the Slowbros can take a lot of special damage (thanks to Amnesia); if they pass your Pikachu then move Pikachu accordingly. This plan is best done with pokemon that are level 68 or higher. It should take only 1 try if you are fast, or at most 4 tries. Another Full Strategy Team: Golem lv. 60, Gengar lv. 63, Gengar lv. 61, Snorlax lv. 60, Magneton, lv. 46, Vaporeon lv. 45 The position numbering is clockwise from the most top left one. *Wave 1: Gengar lv. 63 in 1 (dark pulse), Gengar lv. 61 in 3 (dark pulse), Vaporeon in 4 (helping hand). After the abra move Gengar lv. 63 into 2, and place Golem in 1 (bulldoze). Swivel Vaporeon to make helping hand activate quicker. *Wave 2 and 3: Keep the pokemon in the same positions, Golem's targetting should be set to "Fastest". You may want to heal Golem here *Wave 4: Place Snorlax on 10 (giga impact), Golem on 12 (rock blast), Magneton on 11 (thunderbolt). when the 2nd Venomoth is half dead change Golem back to bulldoze to dispose of the Haunter. *Wave 5: Keep Golem on bulldoze, and make sure Golem and Snorlax are healed. *Wave 6: Same as above. the Mr. Mime will drag Meowth a few spaces away from Mewtwo, if your pokemon are lower level youll want to let them take it as far as they can before being out of range. *Wave 7: Move Snorlax into 1, swivel Vaporeon. Mewtwo should be killed quite quickily. There are also a few strategies in the comments. Trivia *The talking Meowth is a reference to the anime series, where a talking Meowth would follow Jessie and James around and make trouble for Ash by attempting to steal his Pikachu. Category:Levels